enough
by PreachKim
Summary: "Kim Mingyu. Mari kita akhiri semua ini," Meanie Fanfiction. BL. Mingyu x Wonwoo


Title : Enough

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Main Pair : Meanie

Rated : T

 _Dedicated to everyone who loves meanie._

 **20170121**

Sepasang anak adam tengah bercengkrama disudut _ceremony_ itu, Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah datarnya, diliriknya deretan kursi-kursi yang berisi remaja-remaja dengan kamera mereka –terlihat sibuk mengabadikan semua moment yang dilakukan idol mereka.

Wonwoo menghela napas lelah, matanya memang sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Wajahnya mungkin dapat membohongi. Namun, matanya tidak dapat berbohong.

Ia menatap sendu, tepat kearah dua orang yang tengah berbisik dengan akrabnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke 'rumah'. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Bahkan teriakan Seungcheol dibelakangnya tak lagi ia perdulikan.

.

Acara itu telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu. Gurat-gurat lelah telah dengan gamblangnya tercetak diwajah-wajah tampan itu, mereka semua sudah siap untuk kembali kerumah tercinta sebelum Seungcheol menemukan seorang dari anggotanya terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia bermaksud menghampiri anggotanya itu, sebelum yang dimaksud dengan cepat melangkah keluar ruang ganti mereka.

"Ya! Wonwoo-ya!" Teriak Seungcheol, ia seketika mendapat tatapan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ada apa?" Jeonghan –yang banyak berperan sebagai ibu- menghampiri Seungcheol dan menanyakan perihal seruangnnya pada salah satu adiknya.

"Wonwoo terlihat tidak baik-baik saja tadi, aku bermaksud menghampirinya tapi ia sudah terlanjur pergi. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Apa ada yang tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seungcheol pada sepuluh orang lainnya.

Dengan serempak, kesepuluh orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menyusul Wonwoo _hyung_ ," Ujar seorang dengan kulit kecoklatan. Ia sudah akan beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi. Kau, sadarilah sikapmu terlebih dahulu sebelum mendekati Wonwoo." Jeonghan kemudian melangkahkan kaki dari ruangan itu. Mingyu memasang wajah bingungnya, sedangkan yang lain terlihat telah memahami situasi yang ada. Satu persatu dari mereka beranjak dengan bungkam.

"Jeonghan benar gyu. Sadarilah kesalahanmu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama pada seseorang." Seungcheol, yang keluar paling akhir menepuk pundak kanan Mingyu sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan van itu hanya berisi sunyi. Jika biasanya Seungkwan, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin sibuk membuat suasana ceria, kali ini mereka memilih untuk bungkam. Wonwoo terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sedangkan seorang lainnya memakukan pandangannya pada Wonwoo.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa sangat panjang bagi mereka.

.

Keadaan _dorm_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di _van_. Tak ada candaan seperti biasanya. Ketigabelas orang itu memilih melakukan aktivitas tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Wonwoo, sang tokoh utama, lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tenggelam dalam selimutnya –setelah berbersih diri- dari pada melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

Disudut lain _dorm_ terlihat seorang lelaki dengan tinggi dan wajah menawan tengah mengacak rambutny kesal. Apalagi kali ini yang ia perbuat? Ia mencekal tangan seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Hao-ya, jika kau tau apa yang terjadi. Kumohon, beritahu aku," Ujarnya dengan wajah frustasi kepada Minghao. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku heran kenapa Wonwoo _hyung_ bisa bertahan padamu selama ini Mingyu-ya. Jika kau tidak bisa mencintainya dengan benar, maka jangan mengukungnya dengan cinta palsumu." Ujarnya sebelum melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Mingyu kembali meremas rambutnya frustasi. Apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat hingga bahkan Minghao mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Apa ini karena kedekatannya dengan Jungkook? ah, tidak. Wonwoo pasti mengerti jika mereka hanyalah sebatas teman. Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pada akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk membicarakannya langsung dengan Wonwoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju kamar sang kekasih.

"Jangan temui Wonwoo malam ini, biarkan ia beristirahat. Jika kau ingin berbicara dengannya, lakukan besok pagi." Suara dari _leader vocal team_ terdengar ketika ia ingin menyentuh kenop pintu kamar Wonwoo. Helaan napas tercipta, ia kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Mingyu harus menelan kecewa ketika tidak menemukan Wonwoo diseluruh penjuru _dorm_ mereka. Semua yang ia tanyai bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Mingyu bahkan meragukan semua jawaban mereka.

Ditengah kegusarannya akan Wonwoo, ponselnya berbunyi. Telpon dari Jungkook.

"Hallo?" Jawab Mingyu.

 _"_ _Mingyu-ya, bisa kau temani aku menonton malam ini?"_ Tanya Jungkook langsung. Mingyu terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang frustasi. Mungkin menonton akan mengurangi sedikit frustasiku. Aku traktir," Mingyu menjawab setelah berpikir cukup lama.

 _"_ _Jinjja? Waaah, baiklah. Aku tunggu nanti malam!"_ Jungkook kemudian mematikan sambungan telpon mereka.

"Dari Wonwoo?" Soonyoung yang kebetulan lewat bertanya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepala, menghasilkan kerutan didahi si Kwon.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi, tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda Kim.

"Jungkook mengajakku menonton nanti malam." Jawabnya. Soonyoung berusaha tidak terkejut.

"Dan kau menerima ajakannya?" Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mingyu, yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan gelenggan oleh Soonyoung.

"Kuharap kau dan Wonwoo cepat menyelesaikan masalah kalian," Ujarnya dengan dingin sebelum meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap nanar ponselnya. Malam sudah semakin larut, namun ia tidak ada keinginan untuk pulang. Udara malam ini sangat membantunya untuk menghilangkan sesak didadanya.

Bibirnya berdecak, "Aku meragukan kalau aku masih ada dipikiranmu gyu." Ujarnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga ia ragu bahwa ia telah mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan. Ditatapnya sekali lagi ponselnya yang menampilkan berita tentang orang yang sedang berkeliaran dipikiranya.

Ia tersentak ketika layar itu berganti dengan tampilan panggilan masuk dari Seungcheol.

 _"_ _YA! Kau dimana?"_ Tanya Seungcheol dengan teriakan tertahan.

" _Hyung_ , tenanglah. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Aku berada ditaman dekat _dorm_." Jawabnya dengan santai.

 _"_ _Gwenchana_? _"_ Tanyanya lagi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hm, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu khawatir." Seungcheol disebrang sana meragukan kebenaran dari kata-kata lelaki itu.

 _"_ _Apa perlu aku kesana? Aku tau kau butuh teman,"_ Tawarnya.

"Kurasa yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah sendiri _hyung_." Pandangannya menerawang jauh keatas langit.

 _"_ _Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut,"_ Pesan Seungcheol sebelum mengakhiri panggilan itu.

.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Dimana Wonwoo _hyung_ berada?" Tanya Mingyu setelah Seungcheol memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Ia berada ditaman. Selesaikanlah semuanya." Seungcheol kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang mendudukkan diri disebelahnya. Ia melirik sedikit dan tercekat. Dengan segera ia membangkitkan dirinya.

"Jangan lari _hyung_ , kumohon," Langkahnya berhenti begitu saja. "Lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kita,"

"Kim Mingyu. Mari kita akhiri semua ini," Ujar Wonwoo dengan tegas, tanpa berbalik memandang Mingyu.

Mingyu tersentak, dadanya terasa seperti terhimpit sesuatu. Badannya bergetar.

"Ti-tidak! Apa-apaan! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu _hyung_ ," Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah posisiku sudah tergantikan?" Tanya Wonwoo nanar. Badannya dibalik dengan paksa oleh Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu mencengkram bahu Wonwoo, menatap dalam pada mata yang memandang kosong dirinya.

"Jungkook, apa ia bagimu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan berbisik.

"Kau tau jika kita hanya berteman _hyung_ ," Jawab Mingyu dengan tegas. Wonwoo tersenyum dengan pandangan kosong.

"Menonton, makan malam berdua, saling mencuri pandang, diam-diam mengobrol saat acara, melakukan _skinship,_ bukankah itu yang sering kita lakukan dulu gyu?" Pertanyaan itu telak menghantam Mingyu.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu rumit untuk kau mengerti, maaf terkadang aku bersikap dingin padamu. Bukankah sekarang kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik? Bahkan kalian sudah mendapatkan banyak _shipper_ sekarang. Untuk apa kau tetap mempertahankanku?" Mingyu menggeleng dengan keras, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Wonwoo yang terasa sedingin es.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Tatap aku." Mingyu menatap kedua mata sipit itu dengan tajam. Dibalas dengan tatapan sendu yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh Wonwoo dari balik kacamatanya.

"Aku mungkin memang orang yang brengsek, bahkan ketika aku tidak menemukanmu seharian ini, aku malah menerima ajakan Jungkook untuk pergi menonton. Aku bahkan beberapa kalo secara tidak sengaja menyakitimu, aku memang kekasih yang buruk, benar?" Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang kini dialiri airmata.

"Aku bahkan seringkali membuat kedua mata ini menangis. Tapi kau harus tau satu hal _hyung_. Seberapa banyakpun Jeon didunia ini. seberapa banyak pun orang yang lebih sempurna dari mu, hatiku tetap memilihmu. Dan selalu akan seperti itu." Lanjutnya, dibawanya tubuh kurus Wonwoo dalam pelukan.

"Maaf jika kedekatanku dengan Jungkook membuatmu sakit, kau tau aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu 'kan?" Mingyu dengan perlahan mengusak kepala Wonwoo.

"Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan terakhir. Jika aku kembali menyakitimu, maka kau boleh meninggalkan aku," Pinta Mingyu dengan suara bergetar.

"Gyu, aku lelah." Balas Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng dengan keras.

"Kumohon _hyung_ , sekali ini saja," Setelah itu hanya isakan kecil dari Wonwoo yang terdengar.

"Kumohon _hyung_ ," Bisik Mingyu frustasi pada telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tau aku sudah memberikanmu banyak kesempatan 'kan gyu?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pancaran kepedihan dan penyesalan dimatanya.

"Kali ini adalah benar-benar kesempatan terakhir untukmu. Jagalah kepercayaanku." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu."

 **P.S**

Well, akhirnya kayanya maksa. Sebenernya mau bikin mereka pisah, tapi ternyata gabisa :')

Semoga feelnya kerasa ya, dibuat dengan hati gundah gulana menunggu kepastian yang ga pasti-pasti.

Maafkan atas segala typo yang terjadi, gasempet baca ulang.

 _Last words_

 _enjoy my art_

 _XOXO_


End file.
